Reapse
by Pricat
Summary: Ozzy's virus side is returning slowly after a year of being better but he's not alone because somebody is becoming a virus herself and only Drix can help but somebody doesn't want him to. Can Drix help them before it's too late or lose his friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Relapse **

**A/N The new OJ fic is here!**

**It's going on from my other fic Feeling Alone and a certain white blood cell cop has a relapse transforming him back into virus form but he's not alone as somebody close to him is going through the same thing.**

It was an normal day in the City of Hector as a germ criminal was being chased by somebody.

It was an Immunity officer with sunglasses covering his yellow eyes, wore a brown jacket with black sleeves, black trousers and brown gloves covering his hands.

His name was Osmosis Jones or Ozzy as he liked to be called.

He had been actively dismissed from Immunity but secretly helped Drix and Maria stop any criminals trying to infect Hector or make him sick.

He had gained extra physical strength and stamina from his virus side but couldn't tell anybody he was half virus now or they would arrest him.

The conjvuctis spreader was frozen by a capsule from Drix's gun as he and Maria showed up.

"Wow that was close.

He nearly caused Hector to have an eye infection but you're more amazing since you've had your virus side." Maria said as other officers showed up.

Ozzy hid in an nearby alley way until they were gone because he was afrsid of them because he didn't want to be locked up in that rubber cell but relaxed as the police car left and Drix was standing by Ozzy's car.

"It's okay, they're gone.

You know you won't be arrested if you did tell Chief Gluttonus you were half virus." the pill told him.

"Yeah right!

And be treated like a freak?

No thanks!" he replied but he was secretly not feeling too good.

He was getting sick again but didn't want to tell Drix in case he'd be worried.

"Ozzy is something wrong?" Drix asked him.

"Nah I'm fine Drix, trust me." he replied driving to their apartment.

* * *

Leah was returning from another day of work for Spryman but noticed Ozzy was lying on the couch as Dander was sitting on the floor but yapped happily as he jumped up at her.

"Hey boy it's good to see you too." she said smiling but worry ran down her spine.

She was worried seeing Ozzy toss and turn like when he was sick.

She then felt her boyfriend's fore head and gasped in fear.

"_No, not again!"_ she thought with worry as she removed her hand from Ozzy's head which was trembling.

It'd been a whole year ago since Ozzy was sick but had gotten better and didn't look like a virus fully except for his Thrax like yellow eyes and his blunt claws which he wore gloves to hide but he would never hurt anybody on purpose.

But the last few days she hadn't been feeling too well like Ozzy when he first started getting sick.

But she decided to hide it from Drix but she then fell onto her knees as Drix entered the room after having a shower but was wearing a towel.

"Leah you okay?" the pill asked but she fainted but he caught her.

He noticed she had started getting sick the way Ozzy had before turning into a virus.

He saw the slash mark and sighed.

He knew that it was only a matter of time until something like this happened.

* * *

Thrax smiled as he was in his cell in HPU realising that Ozzy was relapsing but sensed that Leah, Ozzy's girlfriend was becoming like him but liked what was happening but hoped this time Drix wouldn't stop what was happening.

"Soon I'll be out of here and the city will be mine!" he cackled as his yellow eyes glowed.......


	2. Getting Sick Again

**Relapse**

It was early morning but Drix was worried as he heard Ozzy moaning as he sleep walked while talking feverishly.

He had a feeling that his friend's virus side was returning but wasn't sure.

He saw his friend's yellow eyes glow with anger waking up as his hands and clawed fingers twitched in anger.

"Ozzy you okay?

You don't look so good along with Leah." the pill told him.

"I-I'm..... fine Drix.

Don't worry about me...... okay?" he said getting to his feet but Drix was worried seeing that Ozzy's normal blue complexion was going pale again like when he was a virus.

"I have to try and help him no matter what." he said as Dander whined worriedly.

"I know Dander, I'm worried too." he said stroking his dog.

* * *

Ozzy sighed as the car stopped at HPU.

Before going in the building, he put on the special shades Drix had made along with the gloves to hide his viral features but he wasn't feeling good like when the virus DNA made him sick the last time.

"Ozzy are you okay?" Maria asked him.

"I'll be fine.

Drix was the same as you." he told him but saw Gluttonus glare angrily at him.

He knew Ozzy had been dismissed from active duty but knew he liked hanging around the HPU with Drix and Maria but knew his secret, that he was part virus but had decided not to tell Mayor Spryman unless something happened but so far nothing.

But then he saw an officer run up to him.

"Chief you've got to come quickly!

That red skinned virus escaped from his cell." the officer told Gluttonus.

Maria saw the Chief give Ozzy a cold glare as he followed him.

"He thinks I let Thrax out?

I may be part virus but I wouldn't do that!" Ozzy told her but saw her gasp as he felt ill but sank to his knees.

He was back in virus form with his long black dreads , his yellow eyes were glowing like Thrax's when angry and wasn't feeling like himself.

Maria then grabbed her cell phone and phoned Drix.

"_Hola Maria_

_It's me Drix._

_What's wrong?"_ Drix answered on the other end of the line.

"It's Maria.

Ozzy isn't himself and you need to get down here right away." she replied.

"_Okay I'll be there in a while."_ Drix answered her hanging up.

Ozzy was sitting at his old desk asleep with his head on the table.

She hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Thrax laughed as he had escaped from HPU and was fingering his bracelet but hummed.

He was glad that Ozy was having a relapse of the virus DNS and becoming his virus side again but knew he wouldn't become a full virus in mind, body and soul and would keep it in check but smiled realising Leah had it as well and would maybe persuade her to trade the life of a cell for that of a virus.

"Soon this city will be mine and nobody will be able to stop me, not even Jones when he's a virus.

A weakling but a virus none the less." he mused as he found a place where he could hide out but smiled.

He knew that Hector didn't know him as well as Frank did but would take over and bring the city to it's knees.

He then went to Cerebullum Hall to see Leah but smiled seeing she was becoming a virus slowly which made him happy but hoped she wouldn't be weak like Ozzy had and refused being a full virus but knew things would be different.

He left before Immunity showed up but would wait until she became a virus before proposing his offer to her.

But he had to keep an eye on her.......

* * *

Drix was worried entering HPU and seeing Ozzy asleep and in virus form.

He was nervous feeling his best friend's fore head but needed to get him back to the apartment.

"Did Gluttonus see him like this?" Drix asked her worriedly.

"Nada.

He and the others are worried because Thrax got loose and escaped." she told him.

She saw the worry in his eyes as he picked Ozzy up gently and put him over his shoulder gently.

"He means a lot to you as a friend, doesn't he?" she asked gently in her Latino accent.

Drix nodded in reply.

"Yes he does.

He helped me in Frank when I was about to give up on myself and our friendship is strong.

That's why I can't give up on him when he needs me right now like becoming a virus." he answered as he left.

Maria smiled as her boyfriend left.......

* * *

Drix smiled seeing Ozzy's eyes open slowly but seeing the smile and the look of concern in his eyes made him realise he wasn't well as he felt his friend's forehead.

"Don't worry Ozzy.

You won't become a full virus." he said handing him a glass of juice.

"I gave you some medicine to help you control it.

But...." he told him.

"But what?" Ozzy asked him.

"You'll be stuck looking like a virus.

But I'm worried for Leah.

She was affected by virus DNA too." he told him.

"Go.... see..... if..... she's okay." Ozzy murmured softly.

"Don't worry, I will." he replied to him as he left.


	3. Determined to Stop Thrax

**Relapse**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

Drix was nervous but curious as he entered Leah's apartment.

He heard feverish moaning as he found her lying on her couch but had changed into virus form.

She had pale white skin, glowing purple eyes but had purple claws but slender and had muscles.

"Hey..... Drix." she murmured softly.

"You don't look so good." he told her.

"I..... don't..... feel...... so good.

What........ about....... Ozzy?" she asked him.

"He's okay.

He's taking medicine I made to help control his virus side.

You should come to the apartment with me." he said softly.

Leah then passed out but he caught her.

He picked her up and left the apartment.

"_I'd better give her some of that medicine in case her virus side makes her...... want to join Thrax or hurt the city." _he thought as he left the apartment but Thrax cornered them.

"What do you want?

I thought you were in jail!" Drix told him as Thrax cackled.

"Yeah right!

Like I'd stay and be a lab subject for Immunity.

I'd rather be destroying the city or taking over but I might've found an ally." he answered as Drix loaded his arm gun.

"I don't think so Thrax!" he replied as Thrax cackled.

"You can think you can help them control their virus sides but sooner or later they'll join me and this city will be mine!" he said as Drix iced his claw.

Drix was surprised as the virus ran off.......

* * *

Ozzy wondered what was wrong as he woke up seeing Drix enter the apartment with a worried look on his face.

He had a feeling it was to do with Thrax as he saw Leah asleep in the spare room.

He was a little fearful seeing his girl as a virus.

"Ozzy it'll be okay.

She isn't fully a virus like you.

Besides when she wakes up, I'll give her some of the medicine to help her control her virus side too." he answered.

But Ozzy noticed his friend seemed scared for some reason.

"Thrax cornered us and tried to get me to give Leah to him." he told him.

Anger but fear also ran through Ozzy hearing that but decided to help Leah deal with being a virus.

Drix knew that Ozzy was worried about being a virus again along with Leah.

"Don't worry Ozzy.

She won't become a monster like Thrax." he reassured him.

"How do you know Drix?

The same thing nearly happened to me if you and Leah hadn't helped me." he answered as the pill understood.

He hoped Leah wouldn't end up like that but would give her something to help her with controlling her virus side when she woke up.

He then saw Ozzy walk into the spare room watching Leah sleep.

* * *

Thrax smiled seeing Leah toss and turn but moaned sadly.

"It's just a matter of time until she wants to join me." he thought as he bided his time.

He would have his revenge somehow on Ozzy but through Leah.......

* * *

Leah woke up from a bad dream with a cold sweat as she saw Ozzy by her side.

"You okay?

You had a bad dream, didn't you?" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah it was about me joining Thrax and hurting the city but I don't want to hurt the city or you but I have these feelings that say it's okay.

I'm a little scared." she told him.

"They're your viral hormones and want you to cause chaos but the medicine Drix made can quieten them so you can control them." he reassured her.

She then saw Drix enter the room carrying a bottle of purple medeicine and a spoon.

"Open your mouth." the pill said as Leah opened her mouth.

She swallowed it but felt the hormones die down.

But he had a feeling Thrax wasn't through with them yet especially after the dream Ozzy had eariler and had told him about it.

He hoped they could stop him from taking over the city and hurting Hector.

* * *

Leah was nervous as she didn't want to sleep but Ozzy understood since he couldn't sleep himself because of bad dreams.

He wouldn't let Thrax take over the city and hurt those he cared about especially Leah........


	4. Changes

**Relapse**

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**They make my day and make me want to write more.**

But that next day Ozzy couldn't shake off a very bad feeling that his worst fear would come true as he went on patrol with Drix and Maria while they were trying to stop germs from breaking the law but he was searching for somebody special.

Thrax.

After having another dream about him, nothing would stop the cop from protecting those closest to him especially Leah.

He wouldn't let anything happen to her now she was a virus and needed help.

He would do whatever it took to help her but that bad feeling kept flowing through him but didn't know why......

* * *

Thrax's yellow eyes glowed with happiness as he entered Ozzy's apartment.

For a while since what had happened in Frank, all he wanted was revenge on Ozzy any way possible but turning him into a virus didn't work so well but it was messing with his life.

"But there are other ways of getting what you want." the red skinned virus said as the black claw on his left hand twitched with happiness seeing Leah asleep on the couch.

While his normal orange red claw destroyed and killed cells on contact, the black claw on his left hand was different and had inherited it from his son which would infect cells with virus DNA turning them into viruses but Leah had been slashed by a weak hearted virus so she wasn't feeling the urge to take the city like he did but a smile crossed his face at the thought of what he was going to do.

_"This will be fun_!" he thought slashing her other hand with the claw but heard Leah growl in pain.

"Oh this is going to be sweet.

She'll be mine soon and Jones....... will be unable to stop her since he cares about her too much!" he cackled leaving but Drix saw him leave through the window but didn't mention anything.

Ozzy was worried seeing the slash mark on Leah's other hand.

"How did this happen?" he asked as his yellow eyes glowed with anger as Drix cowered a little.

Sometimes Ozzy scared him when they did that.

"I think a virus snuck in here and did this to her." Drix said shaking.

Ozzy realised he was scaring Drix and calmed down.

Sometimes he wasn't in control.

_"Thrax....._

_He did this to her_." he thought as he tried to control his anger but it was too great.

Drix watched as his best friend vented by destroying the kitchen.

Times like this scared the pill but knew it wasn't his fault.

Sometimes during great and powerful emotions like anger, Ozzy lost control of his virus side but would calm down and regain control quickly before he hurt somebody.

He then heard crying come from the kitchen and went in.

He found Ozzy curled up in a ball upset.

"Ozzy?

It'll be okay.

I know how much you care about her." Drix reassured him.

There were red rims around Ozzy's eyes as he looked at Drix.

"That recent slash mark came from Thrax.

She'll become like him and destroy.

That's why I kept having a bad feeling all day." he replied softly.

Drix understood as they cleaned up the mess..........

* * *

But in the following few days Leah began to change.

Her pale skin became red like Thrax's and her purple eyes became yellow but she started wearing black but was angry a lot but craved her own DNA bracelet but these changes had both Ozzy and Drix worried especially Ozzy.

He was very worried for Leah but knew that this wasn't her.

It was Thrax's evil running through her that was making this happen but he knew that sooner or later, he would have to stop Thrax but was nervous especially if Leah joined him.

_"You're worried you're going to have to stop her but that'll hurt you since you two..... like each other huh_?" a voice in his head told him.

Ozzy growled at that angrily.

"I won't lose you, not to Thrax.

I love you too much to have to hurt you." Ozzy mumured softly as Leah tripped Drix up.

He hoped there was a way to save her before it was too late.....

* * *

Thrax cackled as he watched the apartment.

He knew Ozzy was unraveling emotionally thanks to the little gift he'd given Leah but loved watching him like this.

"Soon she'll come to me and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" he cackled as he entered while everybody else was asleep.

Leah was sitting on the couch but smiled seeing him.

"You're him, the one who wants to help me right?" she whispered as he nodded.

"Yeah baby I'm the guy.

I see you're becoming a very sweet thing but you must hate being here with two cops and having to keep virus activity on low key huh?" Thrax told her.

She nodded.

"Yeah it does suck.

You're the guy from my dreams.#

You want to help me, don't you?" she whispered.

Thrax nodded as he was about to say more but heard foot steps.

"Meet me tomorrow in downtown Hector.

We can talk more there." he told her as he left.

Drix was relieved seeing Leah there.

"What's bugging you cop?

Never seen a virus like me before?" she said bitterly.

"Yes but Ozzy and I heard you talking to somebody but I guess I was wrong." the pill told her.

"It's none of your business!" she snarled as her yellow eyes glowed like Ozzy's when he was angry.

Drix then left the room but hoped things would be okay.........


	5. Hurt and Betrayed

**Relapse**

Thrax smiled as he waited in a cafe.

He was in down town Hector waiting for Leah to show up so she could hear his offer but knew she'd take it.

He hoped Ozzy wouldn't follow her but would take care of him.

But then he saw her enter and saw her sit down facing him.

"Hey baby you showed up.

Did Jones follow you?" he asked her.

"No he didn't follow me.

He and Drix are still asleep.

Besides they won't let me explore this new power I have." she answered.

Thrax smiled at her.

"So what did you want to say to me?" Leah asked him.

* * *

Ozzy was worried as he was woken by Drix but told him Leah was gone but he wondered where she'd went.

But he saw Drix looking worried.

"What's wrong man?" he asked him.

"I think Thrax was here last night because I heard Leah talking to somebody late last night but they left as soon as they heard me coming." he answered.

Ozzy was worried remembering all the changes Leah had gone through.

He then left the apartment but Drix was worried for him but hoped he'd be careful.

He then got in the car and drove off but was worried that his worst fear would come true.

But he shook that thought away as he pulled up at the cafe.

He hoped Leah was okay.....

* * *

Leah liked Thrax's plan after he'd finished explaining it to her.

"So are you in?

Do you want to be a full virus?" Thrax told her but saw Ozzy.

He had an idea.

"You'd better hurry because your virus cop friend is here and he'll try to stop our fun." he said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." she replied seeing Ozzy run up to her.

"Leah!

You can't join up with Thrax baby.

I hope you didn't do....... anything!" he said feeling pain in his arm as Leah slashed it.

He gritted his teeth as Drix shot at both Leah and Thrax.

"Let's get out of here Thrax.

By the way, I'm Ember now.

You better remember cop." she said leaving with Thrax but Drix was nervous.

Ozzy had seen that before blacking out but needed to get him back to the apartment but was angry.

"_How can she do that to Jones?_

_He cared about her and loved her!"_ he thought picking Ozzy up gently.

He hoped he'd be okay........

* * *

Ozzy looked nervous waking up but heard Drix ranting as his eyes opened slowly.

The pill was relieved but worried for him because one of his worst fears were losing his best friend to his virus side or seeing him hurt because of Leah and thst fear had came true but knew how strongly Ozzy had felt.

Judging from the sad look in Ozzy's yellow eyes and the expression of hurt on his face, Drix had a feeling he remembered what had happened at the cafe.

"Leah left huh?

That hurts.

It hurts more that she's with Thrax and probably trying to hurt the city but she hurt me in the arm and my heart.

I just...... don't understand." he said looking away from him.

"Don't worry about her.

Besides....... you still have me." Drix said blushing slightly.

"Yeah I do.

You're the only one who never left or let me down like other cells have." he answered as the pill smiled.

But he had that weird feeling again whenever he was around Ozzy but hid it but now Leah was gone, those feelings were running wild and he locked them up again.

He then decided to leave Ozzy alone for a little while but found something.

It was an note from Leah.

"_She must've written this before she left."_ he thought reading it but sighed.

He decided to give it to Ozzy when he felt better but knew it could make him worse but he had another fear that Ozzy would become like Thrax just like Leah after he'd slashed her but Ozzy had been taking the meds to control it so it couldn't happen but it still could if Ozzy forgot or he didn't want to take it.

But he then threw the letter into the bin.......


	6. Attacking Through Friendship

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating but didn't know so many people liked this and in this chapter, Thrax is trying to get Ozzy to join him but his biral side is getting a little strong.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Thrax smiled as Ember was taking care of the cops by destroying cells and trashing the cruisers with her claws or infecting cops with virus DNA as he loved her as she was a viral dream.

His yellow eyes glowed with joy as he smiled knowing a certain half virus cop wouldn't be happy knowing that Ember was doing this but he knew it was making him emotionally unsound and he could use3 this to get what he wanted but sent Ember to kidnap Drix knowing he was Izzy's voice of reason and would ruin the fun he was planning.

He cackled seeing Ember leave.

* * *

Drix was nervous as he was examining the new blood sample from his friend but noticed the virus DNA was getting stronger but he sighed as he was making a stronger form of the medicine that kept Ozzy's virus side at bay but he knew emotionally it was emerging and making his friend erratic but Maria had him contained in Immunity but was scared of what he might do but sighed but saw somebody enter as he gasped seeing it was Leah but she looked like Thrax now as her purple eyes glowed as she was wearing a leather jacket and fingerless gloves as Drix was scared.

He knew the virus DNA had taken over her making her full virus and like Thrax but wondered what she was doing here as he froze her clawed hands as she chuckled at him.

"You think you can stop me?

You're wrong.

I don't need my claws to beat you." she said bringing him down.

She then knocked him out as she picked him up and left the apartment but Maria was worried seeing this as she cared about Drix but knew only one person could help him as she went to Immunity but found the cell Ozzy was in but stunned seeing he'd changed as his skin was purple and he'd grown more in height but saw he'd had four muscle bound arms now with claws on each hand as she was nervous.

"H-Hey Maria you okay?" he said shaking.

"T-Thrax captured Drix.

He sent Ember to do it." she said.

There was an angry look on his face at this as he roared.

It scared her but understood remembering when Drix told her it made Ozy a little angry.

"I need your help." she said.

"I'll do it." he told her.

They then left Immunity...


End file.
